Chapel of Love
by MiaFabrayLagune
Summary: Faberry. Pós-On My Way. Oneshot. Quinn Fabray sofre as consequências de seu acidente.


Não existe nada no mundo que possa ser comparado com a sensação de ter cada pedacinho de seu corpo, até mesmo aqueles que você nem ao menos sabia da existência até então, esmagados impiedosamente por 1870kg de pura lata em alta velocidade.

_Droga!_

Seu cérebro não consegue processar os fatos corretamente antes da última centelha de pensamento coerente se extinguir. Você está atrasada. _BAM!_ Escuridão.

De certa forma, você esperava por uma luz. Não é isso o que todas aquelas pessoas no_Home & Health_dizem enxergar segundos antes de uma experiência além-vida? Se ser acertada por uma caminhonete na autoestrada não é uma experiência além-vida que mereça algum tipo de iluminação especial, você definitivamente não quer saber quais eventos mereceriam.

Você só vê o sol. Ele está brilhando envolta da cabeça de vários motoristas que resolveram parar e prestar socorro. Seu corpo está estirado no asfalto. Por um segundo delirante, você deseja perguntar se atravessou o vidro ou se eles haviam lhe arrastado para fora das ferragens retorcidas do que um dia fora o seu _New Beetle_.

Todavia, tudo o que escapa de seus lábios são gritos, urros e berros de uma dor lancinante que parece percorrer cada recanto de seus órgãos, massa e ossos. Entretanto, por algum motivo inexplicável, tudo que seus ouvidos conseguem processar é a música que está tocando em um dos carros parados no acostamento.

_We're going to the chapel and we're gonna get married…_

Segundos antes de perder novamente a consciência, você fecha seus olhos e sua mente escapa da dor ao qual seu corpo está sendo submetido, para um lugar onde Rachel Berry está usando um vestido branco.

E ela não está acompanhada de Finn Hudson.

_(Whoa-whoa-whoa)_

O momento em que suas pálpebras vagarosamente se abrem é igualmente o melhor e o pior instante de sua vida. Você está viva! Existem tantos fios conectados ao seu corpo que tal afirmação pode ser um pouco contestável, porém, você respira (ou a máquina respira por você), seu coração bate (uma outra máquina monitora cada oscilação de suas batidas) e milagrosamente, você _sente_.

Não existe muito tempo entre uma checagem adequada de cada um dos seus membros e sua funcionalidade, pois, tudo o que você _sente_ é _dor_. Ondas violentas de aflição que lhe fazem ficar agitada (um tubo em sua garganta lhe impede de gritar).

Talvez fosse melhor estar morta de uma vez por todas.

– Quinn! – você escuta a voz dela, porém, seu cérebro lhe manda um sinal pedindo para parar de alucinar e se concentrar no tormento que é ser esmagada, cortada, aberta e costurada novamente – Quinn!

Na segunda vez, você acredita. Rachel está ao seu lado, confortando suas mãos inquietas e apertando desesperadamente um botão ao lado de sua cama.

– Quinn, por favor, não se mexa, você tem uns mil aparelhos ligados a você. Vai ficar tudo bem! – ela pede. Seu cérebro manda sinais para o restante do seu corpo para parar de lhe partir ao meio. Você está segura. Você está com ela.

Duas enfermeiras adentram seu quarto alguns segundos depois. Elas mexem nos seus fios. Uma delas murmura algo para Rachel que faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Quando sua amiga faz menção de retirar-se da sala, o monitor cardíaco enlouquece.

– Fique aqui! – ordena a enfermeira que está mexendo em seus aparelhos – Fique aqui até que ela adormeça novamente.

Rachel se reaproxima do leito. Sua mão rapidamente se entrelaça com a sua. Seu coração finalmente se acalma.

_I really love you and we're…_

Após uma semana, você finalmente está respirando por conta própria. Os médicos diminuíram sua dose de morfina, o que lhe deixa bastante espaço no dia para ficar lúcida, receber visitas e ficar extremamente maravilhada como o milagre da vida.

Santana praticamente está vivendo no hospital há uns sete dias. Ela reveza seu tempo com os demais colegas, entretanto, você tem a leve impressão de que sua melhor amiga está sempre usando a mesma roupa quando adentra seu quarto e lhe xinga (em espanhol) pelo susto tremendo que você pregou em todos.

Ao seu lado, geralmente está Brittany, que é quem penteia seu cabelo todos os dias e para o desgosto dos médicos, tenta cobrir as cicatrizes do seu rosto com o pó compacto que sempre carrega na bolsa.

Puck prefere ficar ao seu lado nos momentos em que está adormecida, portanto, após alguns dias, você semicerra os olhos e o espera em silêncio. Ele se senta na poltrona ao seu lado, folheia a Bíblia que Sam lhe trouxe e por fim, simplesmente a encara com os olhos avermelhados e o cenho franzido em linhas em que se pode ler: _Nunca mais faça isso. Nunca mais_ _nos faça acreditar que vamos te perder._

_And we'll never be lonely anymore…_

Rachel voltou duas semanas depois. Em parte, você acredita que ela só está ali, pois, você questionou a ausência dela para Kurt no dia anterior. Todos os membros do New Directions, suas ex-companheiras de Cheerios e até mesmo parte do corpo docente do WMHS, lhe prestavam visitas quase que diárias.

Entretanto, Rachel não lhe visitara desde o momento em que você havia acordado pela primeira vez após a cirurgia. Será que sua pequena demonstração de dor a havia assustado tanto assim? Ou será que ela não se importava?

E por qual motivo _você_se importa tanto?

No instante em que ela atravessa o limite entre a porta e os domínios de seu quarto particular, você finalmente compreende o motivo pelo qual ela não estava lhe prestando nenhuma visita.

Rachel estava quebrada.

Seus cabelos estavam emaranhados e haviam sido trançados às pressas. Seu rosto estava inchado. Seus olhos estavam injetados e distantes. Toda a couraça de carne que lhe revestia o corpo parecia mais frágil e quebradiça. Suas células haviam se misturado e gerado uma cópia inexata e machucada da Rachel Berry com a qual você estava tão acostumada.

– Rachel – você a chamou com a mesma urgência na voz que ela havia usado no momento em que você despertou pela primeira vez.

– Desculpe por não ter comparecido antes – sua voz já não era melodiosa. Havia tanto pesar em suas notas que todo o quarto preencheu-se com sua tristeza.

– Você está aqui, é só isso que me importa.

Suas mãos se encontraram novamente. Você somente queria entender o que havia acontecido com ela e poder acalmar toda a aflição que a devorava.

– Eu fiquei sabendo sobre a sua lesão na espinha – Rachel murmurou, seus olhos evitavam contato direto com o seu – É muito grave?

– Os médicos chamam isso de trauma raquimedular. Talvez eu precise andar de cadeira de rodas por um tempo...

Com a simples menção da possibilidade da cadeira de rodas, os olhos de Rachel se arregalaram e lágrimas começaram a jorrar pelo precipício de seu rosto cansado. Ela tentou esconder a face com a mão livre, porém, desistiu ao perceber que seu choro se tornara tão alto que até mesmo o paciente do quarto ao lado poderia ouvir.

– Rachel, eu vou ficar bem – você mentiu. O que os médicos realmente haviam lhe dito era que não havia como afirmar com certeza absoluta que um dia você recuperaria a sensibilidade e os movimentos da cintura para baixo.

– Eu...sinto...tanto, Quinn – ela gemeu entre soluços, apertando e intensificando o nó que uniam seus dedos – Você está nessa cama por minha culpa. Era o meu casamento. O meu estúpido casamento. E eu nem tenho certeza se quero estar com Finn...

Por um milésimo de segundo, a pequena lesão pulmonar que sofrera lhe passa pela mente. Sua respiração está suspensa pela ansiedade que aquelas palavras estavam lhe causando. Ela nem tem certeza se quer estar com Finn. Ela não tem certeza. Certeza. Você tem certeza. Você tem _toda_certeza. Você quer apoiá-la, abraçá-la e juntar todos os pedaços dela que se sentem culpados pelo acidente e colá-los novamente. Pois, você a quer inteira. Você quer que ela seja feliz. Você nunca mais quer soltar a mão dela. Tudo isso pela certeza que seus dedos se completam, se juntam e se misturam, de uma forma que você nunca pensou que pudesse ocorrer com alguém.

Você tem certeza.

– Eu te amo – você finalmente confessa. O ar alcança seus pulmões e sua respiração volta a circular levemente.

Porém, por sua vez, Rachel parece ter se esquecido de mandar os comandos corretos para que _sua_ respiração continuasse. Ela a encara com um misto de surpresa e medo. Entretanto, em nenhum momento, ela faz uma tentativa de soltar sua mão.

– Você já amou alguém tanto que chega a um ponto em que só consegue desejar a felicidade dessa pessoa? É isso que eu desejo para você, Rachel. Vou compreender caso você saía daqui direto para a capela mais próxima e consume seus votos de amor com o Finn, porém, eu nunca me perdoaria se eu tivesse morrido antes de lhe dizer isso. Eu te amo. E sei que isso pode parecer maluquice, mas eu garanto que não estou agindo sob o efeito da morfin...

Você se cala. Ela te cala. Pressionando os lábios contra os seus. A princípio com brutalidade, impaciência e inegável carência, porém, após alguns segundos, vocês se liquefazem em um beijo delicado, demorado e apaixonado. Seus pulmões estão respirando. Você a sente. Seu coração está batendo.

Você está viva, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida.

_We'll love until the end of time._


End file.
